Family
by EXO Pairings Shipper
Summary: Sulay. Genderswitch, baca aja. Susah nulis summary - -


Family

Cast : SuLay, tambahan cari sendiri

Genre : Family

Rating : K++ (?)

Warning : Genderswitch

A/N : HAAAIIII ini acc ketiga author. Siapa yang bisa tebak ? *abaikan* author sebenernya ngeship ini kapel loh.. kkk makanya author buat ini. Semoga suka !

LAY'S POV

Hujan lebat. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 malam. Hahh... Apakah Suho bisa pulang jam 7 jika begini ? Sempat kutelpon jam 5 tadi, katanya ia sudah ada di basement. Semoga saja hujan ini tidak menghambatnya untuk pulang.

LAY'S POV END

AUTHOR'S POV

JEDAR

Petir menggelegar mengagetkan 3 orang di sebuah rumah. Ah, tidak, 4 maksudnya. Lay langsung berlari kecil menuju sebuah kamar, bermaksud menenangkan anak terkecilnya yang baru menginjak 1 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"HUWAAAAA HIKS HIKS" tangis Kim Hyo Jin. Lay-pun langsung menggendong Hyo Jin dan menimang-nimangnya agar tenang. "Ssshhh, uljima anak eomma yang tampan. Jangan menangis, ada eomma di sini, cup cup" Lay menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyo Jin dengan lembut, Hyo Jin memainkan kancing dress Lay sambil sesekali terisak kecil. Beberapa menit kemudian Hyo Jin sudah tenang, namun masih memainkan kancing dress Lay.

"Hmm rupanya lapar ya sayang ? Hihi" Lay langsung melepas 3 kancing dress teratasnya dan menurunkan tali bra-nya. Setelah dirasa posisinya sudah pas, Hyo Jin langsung menyusu pada Lay dengan rakus, seakan-akan ia belum menyusu selama beberapa hari. "Tidak usah terburu-buru sayang, seperti dikejar-kejar saja" Lay terkikik melihat anaknya yang sepertinya sangat lahap menikmati ASI Lay. Ia mengelus-elus pipi chubby Hyo Jin, sesekali menciumnya. Sungguh Lay sangat gemas dengan anaknya yang satu ini.

JEDAR

Sontak Lay mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyo Jin. Terdengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Hyo Jin, sepertinya ia kaget dan takut akan petir.

"Hiks.. Huweee.. Hiks" wajah Hyo Jin terlihat memerah. "Uljima baby, ada eomma. Cup cup, anak eomma pintar" Lay terus menggendong anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

BRAK

"EOMMA !" Teriak dua orang anak bersamaan. Lay pun kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan Hyo Jin yang sedang menyusu padanya. "YA ! Hye Sun ! Dae Gi ! Jangan mengagetkan eomma dan Hyo Jin ! Aiishh" omel Lay. Untung saja Lay tidak melempar Hyo Jin, mengingat betapa kencangnya kedua anak kembarnya membuka pintu.

"Eomma, kami takut petir, tidur dengan eomma ya ya ya ?" Melas Hye Sun, anak perempuan yang lebih tua semenit daripada Dae Gi. Hye Sun menggunakan jurus puppy eyes yang menurun dari Suho, dan tentu saja itu selalu berhasil membuat Lay luluh.

"Pleaseee eommaaa jeballl~" haahhh Lay sudah tidak kuat, pasalnya Dae Gi, anak laki-laki yang lahir semenit setelah Hye Sun juga ikut merengek dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes-nya. Ugh.

"Kalian tidur di mana jika kalian tidur di kamar eomma dan appa hng ?" Tanya Lay sambil menyusui Hyo Jin. "Kami bisa gelar matras di bawah eomma, ya jebal eomma" duh mereka semakin menjadi. Lay sudah tidak tahan

"Huh baiklah. Resiko ditanggung oleh kalian oke ?" Lay akhirnya pasrah. Namun kedua anaknya tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lay tapi tak apalah, menurut saja yang penting tidur dengan eomma, pikir mereka. Hye Sun dan Dae Gi hanya mengangguk imut, lalu menerjang Lay dengan memeluk kakinya. "Yaa ! Jangan mengagetkan eomma seperti itu ! Aiishh eomma sedang menyusui ! Ya !" Gertak Lay, namun tidak keras-keras, takut menakuti Hyo Jin. Hye Sun dan Dae Gi hanya menyengir "Kkk~ kami sayang eomma, eomma yang terbaik" kata mereka polos dan tulus, tentu saja. Itu perkataan dari dua anak kecil.

Lay tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ah hidupnya begitu berwarna. Walau ia sendiri kerepotan mengurus rumah, setidaknya rumahnya akan ramai dengan tangisan, tawaan anak-anaknya dan Suho. Itu lebih baik daripada rumahnya sepi, senyap, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Hii seperti rumah hantu saja.

"Ungg..." Lay menatap Hyo Jin yang mengerang kecil, rupanya Hyo Jin sudah selesai menyusu. Lay lalu menimang-nimang Hyo Jin, "Hye Sun, tolong ambilkan handuk kecil yang ada di dekat pintu" suruh Lay. Hye Sun yang sedaritadi bermain dengan Dae Gi langsung beranjak mendekati pintu, mengambil handuk kecil dan menghampiri eomma-nya. "Ini eomma" katanya sambil menyerahkan handuk.

Lay mengelap bibir dan sudut bibir Hyo Jin pelan, lalu mengelap sekitar payudaranya *asdfghjkl dan menaikan tali bra-nya. Setelah itu ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyo Jin pelan, agar Hyo Jin sendawa.

"Errhh" akhirnya Hyo Jin pun sendawa. Lay terkikik melihat anaknya yang sepertinya lega (?) "Aigoo, hihi kenyang ya sayang ? Eumm ? Eomma gemasss~" Lay menciumi pipi gembul Hyo Jin, sesekali menoelnya, dan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut, ah mengecup bibir anaknya yang imut ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas !

"Euuunngg, ammmm mam mammm" Hyo Jin bergumam tidak jelas saat eomma-nya menggodanya. Hyo Jin berseru senang setiap saat Lay berhasil mencium pipinya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih pipi ber-dimple Lay, senyumnya yang menampilkan gigi yang belum tumbuh sempurna (?)

Saat Lay sedang bermain dengan Hyo Jin, tiba-tiba Hye Sun dan Dae Gi menghampiri Lay sambil membawa buku cerita.

"Eomma, bacakan kami cerita ini ne ?" Melas Hye Sun sambil menarik-narik pelan dress putih Lay.

"Red Riding Hood ? Hmm oke, sepertinya Hyo Jin belum ingin tidur, kita baca di sini saja ya ?" Alhasil kedua anak kembar tersebut mengangguk dan mengikuti eommanya duduk di sofa dalam kamar Hyo Jin.

Posisi duduknya adalah ( kiri ke kanan ) : Hye Sun, Lay yang memangku Hyo Jin, dan Dae Gi. Kakinya mereka selonjorkan *sofa yang kakinya bisa diselonjorin ke depan itu loh ._. Mudah-mudahan ngerti -_-* Dengan suasana kamar yang sunyi, suara hujan yang begitu deras, dan penerangan yang lumayan minim, membuat atmosfir kamar Hyo Jin begitu nyaman.

Lay memulai ceritanya, "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis kecil yang ingin berkunjung ke rumah neneknya dengan membawa sebuah keranjang berisi kue buatan ibu dari sang gadis" terlihat jelas Hye Sun, Dae Gi, dan Hyo Jin mendengarkan cerita sang eomma dengan serius, walau tentu Hyo Jin sama sekali tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengamati gambar yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Gadis itu berjalan menulusuri hutan yang cukup gelap dengan menggunakan jubah merah. Saat berjalan, tanpa ia sadari ada seekor serigala jahat yang mengikutinya" Hye Sun membelakakan kedua matanya dan berkata "Ah tak seharusnya ia pergi ke hutan ! Di sana berbahaya, apakah ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang mengikutinya ?" Lalu Dae Gi menjawab "Betul sekali ! Ah jika aku menjadi dia aku tidak akan berani" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, entah karena apa. Lay hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang memprotes. "Nyanyanyaa mooo" tiba-tiba Hyo Jin berceloteh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku cerita yang dipegang Lay dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya, seolah membenarkan kata-kata hyung dan noona-nya.

Lay terkikik geli melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya, "Boleh eomma lanjutkan ?" Dan langsung saja diangguki oleh Hye Sun dan Dae Gi yang merubah air muka mereka menjadi sangat serius. Aigoo, umur berapa sih mereka

"Umm, aku akan membawakan kue ini untuk nenek tersayang. Semoga nenek suka dengan kue buatan ibu" cerita Lay sambil menirukan suara anak kecil. "Mendengar hal ini, serigala langsung bergegas menuju ke satu-satunya rumah di hutan itu. Ya, itu adalah rumah nenek si gadis berjubah merah. "Aku akan memakan gadis cilik itu, sepertinya terlihat sangat lezat, hahaha" kata sang serigala jahat" kini Lay menirukan suara seekeor serigala, anak-anaknya terlarut dalam cerita yang dibawakannya.

"Errr, eomma.. Aku takut" keluh Dae Gi sambil memeluk lengan sang eomma. "Aish kau ini, namja kok penakut sih. Payah" kata Hye Sun meledek. Sedangkan Hyo Jin hanya diam sambil menghisap ibu jarinya lucu. Lay menghela napas melihat kedua anaknya yang seperti itu, terkadang benar juga kata Suho. Anaknya mewarisi sifat dingin Lay. "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, apa dongengnya sampai sini saja ?" Sontak Hye Sun dan Dae Gi langsung menggeleng, "Ani, lanjutkan eomma" kata Hye Sun dan Dae Gi berbarengan.

"Lalu saat serigala itu sampai di rumah sang nenek, serigala itu langsung menyembunyikan nenek itu di belakang rumahnya, mencari-cari baju di lemari milik si nenek dan memakainya. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur seperti sedang sakit" Hye Sun membulatkan matanya, "Huaa pasti ada niat jahat !" Lay lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya seperti ini. "Jangan jadi spoiler, ceritanya tidak akan seru. Dengarkan saja, ne ?" Hye Sun mengangkat bahunya lalu mendengarkan kembali dongeng yang diceritakan Lay. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa itu spoiler. Dasar bocah.

"Akhirnya si gadis berjubah merah pun sampai di rumah sang nenek. Tetapi ia merasa ada yang tidak mengenakan. Suasana yang begitu mencekam. Tapi ia tepis perasaan itu, ia menuju ke kamar neneknya dan melihat sang 'nenek' yang terbaring –terlihatnya seperti lemah. "Hai Nek, apa kabar ? Nenek sakit ?" Kata si gadis "Uhuk, iya cu. Nenek sedang sakit, uhuk uhuk" serigala itu berpura-pura menirukan suara nenek. Tetapi si gadis tak diam saja, dia merasa ada yang janggal" kedua anak kecil yang mendengarkan cerita Lay pun semakin penasaran. Hyo Jin sudah mengantuk dan tertidur di pangkuan Lay sambil menghisap ibu jarinya.

"Sang gadis pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Nek, mengapa matamu lebar sekali ?" Serigala pun menjawab "Agar aku bisa melihatmu lebih jelas" gadis itu tak puas dengan jawaban 'nenek' "Nek, mengapa hidungmu panjang sekali ?" Serigala itu pun juga tak kehabisan akal untuk menjawab, "Agar aku bisa menhirup aroma kue bawaanmu lebih baik" si gadis itupun bertanya lagi "Nek, mengapa mulutmu lebar sekali ?" Serigala itu langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan…" Hye Sun dan Dae Gi sudah ketakutan, maklum masih anak-anak, mereka memposisikan diri mereka sebagai si gadis tersebut.

..

..

..

..

BRAK

"KYAAAA" "HUAAAA" teriak Dae Gi dan Hye Sun histeris. Sedangkan Lay sontak menjatuhkan buku ceritanya, Hyo Jin tiba-tiba menangis. "HUEEEE" aduh ramai sekali.

Terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah (sebenarnya jas hujan) berwarna merah, karena ia menurunkan tudungnya, tidak terlihat jelas siapa orang itu.

Hye Sun dan Dae Gi mengenggam tangan Lay, sedagkan Lay terbelakak melihat sosok yang mengagetkannya dengan sangat tidak sopan (ngagetin ada yang sopan ya ? -_-) itu, Hyo Jin semakin menjerit dan menangis ketakutan.

"Suho ?" Tanya Lay. "Appa ?" Kini giliran Hye Sun dan Dae Gi yang bertanya. Sedangkan Hyo Jin ? Tetap menangis. Suho menyalakan lampu di dekat pintu yang ia dobrak, Lay menggendong Hyo Jin sambil menimang-nimangnya. Perlahan Hyo Jin mulai berhenti menangis dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak sang eomma. Suho membuka jas hujan yang ia kenakan dan menumpuknya begitu saja di atas keranjang cucian di kamar Hyo Jin.

"APPA ! " Hye Sun dan Dae Gi menerjang Suho sambil memeluk kakinya. "Aigoo putri dan pangeran appa yang cantik dan tampan, mana kecupan selamat datang untuk appa ?" Suho menggendong kedua anaknya, Dae Gi di kiri dan Hye Sun di kanan. Kedua bocah itu mengecup lembut pipi sang appa. Suho tersenyum, "Kenapa kalian belum tidur ?" Dae Gi menjawab "Eomma menceritakan dongeng untuk kami appa, lain kali appa juga menceritakan kami dongeng ya" katanya sangat ceria. Suho tersenyum dan menurunkan anak-anaknya. "Ne, kalau appa punya waktu appa akan ceritakan =)" dan perkataan Suho sukses membuat kedua bocah itu membulatkan mata mereka dan tersenyum senang. "ASIIIKKK, KAMI SAYANG APPA~" mereka memeluk kaki sang appa lagi. Suho lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengusap punggung keduanya.

Setelah Lay berhasil menidurkan Hyo Jin, ia menghampiri kedua anaknya dan menyuruh mereka sikat gigi lalu tidur. Setelahnya ia menghampiri Suho dan memeluk leher sang suami. Suho langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lay. Hmm romantis sekali.

"Kenapa kau banting pintunya ? Kasihan anak-anak jadi kaget." Tanya Lay sambil membukakan dasi Suho. SUho tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Maaf, aku hanya telalu bersemangat. Tak biasanya aku pulang jam segini. Aku ingin segera menemui kalian sebelum terlelap" setelah selesai melepaskan dasi Suho, Lay melepas kancing kemeja baby blue Suho. Ia membuka 2 kancing teratas dan menghirup aroma maskulin khas suaminya. Ah dia bisa mabuk akan hal ini.

"Nappeun eum ?" Tiba-tiba Suho menginterupsi kegiatan Lay, dan itu membuat Lay berblushing ria. "Eum, aku hanya rindu padamu" kata Lay penuh kejujuran. Yah suaminya ini memanglah sangat sibuk.

"Aku akan cuti, dan mengajak kalian berempat liburan. Sudah lama tidak merasakan hangat dan keharmonisan keluarga ini" Suho mencium kecil hidung Lay. Lay tersipu, sudah beberapa tahun ia menikah dengannya dan ia masih malu ? Oh ayolah itu suamimu sendiri Zhang Yixing.

"Eumm, ne. Janji ?" Tanya Lay memastikan. Suho tersenyum kecil, "Ne aku janji yeobo"

"Mmm, malam ini Hye Sun dan Dae Gi tidur dengan kita ya ?" Suho langsung membulatkan matanya. "?!" Suho menampakan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. "Wae ?" Tanya Lay polos. 'Aish, setan-setan kecil. Mengganggu saja' pikirnya..

"a-ah.. Ani, hehe. Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Suho, sebenarnya ada rasa tak ikhlas mendengar kata-kata Lay.

'AAAAHHH PADAHAL AKU INGIN MEMINTA JATAH "LEMON"-KU AISSHH'

END

Mian jelek .-. ini kepikiran waktu ada story telling di sekolah author.

Review ?


End file.
